Kingdom Of Gamindustri(ReMake)
by JoseFTW2227
Summary: Master Yen Sid has sensed a new darkness while watching the worlds lately, so he has called Sora to go seek out that dark power and to get rid of it, but it turns out that the dark power was currently surrounding a new world called 'Gamindustri'. Now it's up to Sora and the CPU'S to get rid of the Heartless and other evil that awaits them.(After DDD) and (Beginning of Anime)
1. Ch-1 A New Darkness

**Hey guys and welcome to my ReMake of 'Kingdom Of Gamindustri' story. For people who had read the the original KOG story, I hope you guys understand why I deleted it and why I considered to remake it. For new readers I hope you guys enjoy this story as much as I love writing this, but anyway enjoy guys :D**

 **Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts is owned by Tetsuya Nomura and Square Enix and Hyperdimension Neptunia is owned by Idea Factory.**

* * *

 **Chapter I**

 **A New Darkness**

 _Gamindustri..._

"Heed my words,all those who make Gamindustri their home." a voice echoed as every citizen stopped what they were doing and looked at the monitors. Purple flags can be seen getting lifted into the air and many people in Planeptune were looking at every Monitor with very close attention.

"This day represents a first step into a new era,and I am thrilled that you and I are able to greet it together." The voice said as a beautiful woman stepped out so she can be seen. She had very long purple hair which appear to be tied into a one braided pigtail and she had a purple flower on the left side of her hair,she was wearing a very dark purple dress with fancy long dark purple sleeves on her right and left arm. When she opened her eyes which appear to be blue and her pupils can be seen as a power symbol,she continued her speech as everyone paid very close attention.

"Welcome to the next level." The Purple Goddess said as she walked forward passing every guard that's holding the flags in place.

"As I'm sure you know. In the past years,this fantasy star of ours has been in plagued with constant war." The Purple Beauty said as someone on the opposite side from the Purple haired beauty took off a black cape and another beauty was seen. She has long white hair and blue eyes with a very stunning black dress and with a crowd of of black suited guards were behind her and stood up.

"Lastation,ruled by the goddess Black Heart." The Purple Goddess stated as another girl can be seen walking down the aisle. She had shoulder length sky blue hair with a white dress and blood red eyes with white suited guards behind her and they all stood up.

"Lowee,ruled by the goddess White Heart." The Purple Goddess Beauty stated as yet another woman can be seen on the opposite side of White Heart. She had very light green hair with a big pony tail in the back,she was wearing a white dress with a green outline and had amazing violet eyes with green suited guards behind her and they all stood up as well.

"Leanbox,ruled by the goddess Green Heart." The Purple Goddess stated as all four goddesses were finally at the center of the carpet.

"And last,but not least. Planeptune,ruled by yours truly Purple Heart." Purple Heart stated once again as everybody from her side stoop up. Purple Heart stood on a single hexagon shape platform and started to slowly ascend while the other goddesses did the same.

"Our kingdoms have vied for Share energy,the source of a nations strength. And on occasion even the goddesses themselves have come to blows in this fruitless struggle. But that shall be no more." Purple Heart stated as her platform finally stopped moving and the three other goddesses platforms stopped moving as well and they were all high in the air so every nation can see them.

"This friendship treaty we shall sign today will ban all taking of Shares with military force. From now on we shall increase our own Shares by improving our beloved countries. And fostering a healthy development of the entire world." Purple Heart stated as all four goddesses walked forward on the invisible platform and the four goddesses meet at the center and they hold each others hands and all four started to speak.

" _We hereby vow to overcome our past and create a world of hope, so that all people may prosper as long as we live._ " said the four goddesses as everyone in the crowd started cheering and tiny fireworks were being shot up in the air. This is a new beginning for Gamindustri, but little did they know that a black hooded figure was watching them in the distance. He turned around and opened the corridor of darkness that led... somewhere and walked through the portal with leaving it to vanish once he walked through.

 **-KOG-**

Night had fallen uppon Gamindustri and Purple Heart was looking over the balcony, but she closed her eyes and started to glow. Once she stopped glowing she was now shorter with very very light purple hair, she was now wearing a short white jacket with a purple and blue outline and had a big 'N' on the middle and the back of her jacket and her jacket strings looked like usb cables, with a purple skirt under her jacket, She had two D-pad clips on her right and left side of her hair and she had two bracelets on both of her wrist,she was wearing long stockings that had white and blue strips and she was wearing short purple shoes. In this form people call her 'Neptune'.

"Whoopdie whoo! We did it,guys!" Neptune shouted while everybody simply looked at her, a few seconds of awkward silence had past and Black Heart spoke

"And now your a bite-sized idiot again. How Charming." said Black Heart as she closed her eyes as well and started to glow. When she stopped glowing she was now seen a tiny bit shorter and had black hair with two tied up pigtails, she was wearing a black and white dress with a blue bow tie on her chest and she had rose colored eyes with black stockings and high heeled boots. _(A/N: Sorry if my description of the characters are off,I'm doing my best to describe them.)_. Neptune walked over to Noire and spoke.

"Whatever,Noire, you know you love me! But how did you like the speech?" Neptune asked as Noire turned her head slighty.

"It was,adequate, I Suppose. Though I'm sure Histoire wrote it for you." Noire stated.

"Boo." Neptune pouted as White Heart finally spoke. "Either way, I'm still pissed you had to attention whore all over _our_ moment." White Heart stated angrily as she started to glow as well. When she stopped glowing she was now seen with shoulder length brown hair with a big white hat on, she was wearing a white jacket with a brown and fluffy outline and she had a single white strand on her right leg with opened shoes.

"Aw,Blanc, I won my chance to give the speech fair and square." Neptune responded. "Don't be smug. It was just rock-paper-scissors." said Blanc with a calm attitude this time.

"Well,we did all agree." Green Heart said as she finally started to glow as well. When she stopped glowing she was seen with very long blonde hair, she had a green dress on with a two white gloves on, she also had blue eyes and high heels.

"No use bickering over it after the fact." said Vert as Neptune grabbed some drinks and started to pass it to the other goddesses. "For real! 'Cause we're like all on each other's friends lists now,right?" Neptune asked as she held her drink out to her neighboring CPU'S for a toast. The other three goddesses smiled and held out their drinks as well. The four CPU'S performed a toast and Histoire looked at them and smiled.

 _"I'm sure this is the beginning of a productive future."_ Histoire thought whilst looking at the CPU'S.

 **-KOG-**

* * *

 _1 month later..._

 _Mysterious Tower... **(Magical Mystery- Kingdom Hearts II)**_

A boy with brown spiky hair was climbing several upward-spiraling staircases along with his best friend, another boy who had short silver hair. The brown-haired boy was Sora, the Keyblade wielder who saved the worlds two times through out his adventures, and the name of the boy with silver hair was Riku, the recently appointed Keyblade Master .

"So, what have you been up to lately?" asked Sora .

"Nothing much," Riku answered. "I helped Master Yen Sid with some training while we waited for you."

"Oh, you've been helping Lea with his training ?" Sora asked. "I still can't believe that he's a Keyblade wielder like us now.

"Yeah, the guy left me speechless the moment he summoned his Keyblade," agreed Riku, and then he smiled. "However, Lea is still in Radiant Garden, so he's not the one Yen Sid and I have been training.

"Really?" said Sora as he and Riku have finally reached the door that led to Yen Sid's study. "Who is it, then?

Riku smiled. "Why don't you see for yourself?"

The silver-haired boy opened the door in front of him with his left hand, and then he went into Yen Sid's study, with Sora following behind. When Sora walked in the study of Yen Sid, the first person he saw was the sorcerer, who was currently sitting on his chair and talking with someone he knew. The person talking with Yen Sid was a girl with dark red hair, and Sora immediately recognized her .

"Kairi!" exclaimed a very surprised Sora, and then the girl turned around to face her best friends.

"Sora!" said Kairi as a smile appeared on her face. She then walked to where Sora was and gave him a quick welcome hug. "I'm happy to see you're alright!"

"Of course I'm alright," Sora said while smiling. "Why wouldn't I?"

"Well, Riku told me what happened during your test..." said Kairi while looking at Sora with a sad face. "And when he told me that you left, I started to worry. I started to get the feeling that something bad had happened to you."

"Oh..." Sora was surprised to hear Kairi saying that Riku told her about what happened at the end of the Mark of Mastery Exam, and he started to feel a bit bad since he didn't want to worry her.

"Sorry," Riku apologized. "I know you would have preferred to tell her yourself, but you know how persistent she can be."

Sora chuckled. "Yeah, that's true."

Hey, don't mock me!" Kairi said pouting. "I said I was worried about you, and here you are, making fun of me."

"Sorry, Kairi," said Sora smiling. "I appreciate your concern, but I assure you I'm perfectly fine, so no need to worry about me, okay?"

Kairi smiled. "Okay, just promise me you'll be more careful from now on."

"I promise," said Sora while smiling.

"Are you sure you're alright?" asked Riku as he put his hand on Sora's shoulder. "I know you said you were happy because I passed the exam and all, but I couldn't help feeling that you were a bit down."

"To be honest, I would've liked to pass the exam as well, but I can't do anything about that now," Sora said crossing his arms, and then he grinned. "Besides, I may not be a Keyblade Master, but at least I've gotten a lot stronger after closing all those Keyholes and fighting the Nightmares, so taking that exam was a good idea."

"That's good to hear," Riku said smiling at his friend.

"Yeah, but I'd be more careful if I were you," said Kairi with a confident smile. "I'll get stronger than if you get sloppy."

"Oh yeah, Riku said that he was helping Master Yen Sid training someone," said Sora. "I suppose it's you, right?

"Yup," said Kairi. "Master Yen Sid said that in order to fight Xehanort, you needed seven Guardians of Light, so here I am. I know it's kind of risky since I'm one of the princesses of Heart, but I don't want to sit around while you two are risking your lives out there.

"I see..." said Sora. He was a bit doubtful since he didn't want Kairi to be in danger, but he knew he couldn't convince her to return to Destiny Islands. He realized that he was a bit overprotective of her, so he decided to trust that Riku and Yen Sid trained her enough so he would't have to worry about her safety.

"Relax, she's doing pretty well," Riku assured. "Now, you should listen to what Master Yen Sid wants to tell you."

"Right," said Sora, and then he realized that he had completely ignored the sorcerer all this time. "Oh, Master Yen Sid, sorry I-"

"Don't worry, Sora," said Yen Sid. I Knew you'd be glad to see your friend here, so you don't have to apologize."

"Alright," Sora said. "Do you mind telling me what have you've been doing while I wasn't here?"

Yen Sid nodded. "At this moment, I'm studying the data Riku found when he was helping you to wake up from your slumber, the data Ansem the Wise put inside you. I know it's going to be really helpful, but it'll take some time until I finish."

"Lea is in Radiant Garden," continued Riku. "I think he working on something with former members of the old Organization XIII who revived there. Mickey, Donald and Goofy are keeping an eye on the Pricesses of Heart, just to make sure nothing happens to them.

"And as Riku already told you, he has helped me with my training," Kair finished.

"You guys sure have been busy," said Sora smiling. "Is there anything I can do to help?"

"I was hoping you would say that," said Yen Sid. "Until I finish studying Ansem's data, we can't take the next step, so I'd like to ask you for a favor, Sora."

"Sure, what is it?" asked the Keybearer, who wondered what kind of favor was. It was Yen Sid the one who was asking the favor, so surely it was something important.

"While I was studying Ansem's data, I sensed something was..." Yen Sid closed his eyes while Sora was paying very close attention. "Off, about the worlds so I decided to take a look. And I saw something very interesting."

"What is it?" asked Sora.

Yen Sid walked to his moon shaped window. "I found a dark energy within our reach," Yen Sid stated both hands behind his back. "Unfortunately, whatever is causing that negative power was too far from our worlds.

"A dark energy," said the Keybearer stroking his chin. Sora had a feeling that it has something to do with the Heartless, but he couldn't be to sure. "So what do you want me to do?"

Yen Sid turned to Sora with both hands behind his back. "I need you to go eliminate whatever is causing that negative effect, if that's not too much trouble."

Sora smirked and put both of his hands behind his head. "Not at all, I'd be more than happy to help get rid of whatever is causing that dark power."

"I'm happy to hear that,Sora." said Yen Sid as he went back to his seat.

"So, I just have to go see whats causing that dark energy and get rid of it, right?" asked the Keyblade wielder. Yen Sid nodded. "But, be very careful, I get the feeling that the dark energy I've been watching, has something to do with the Heartless, so be on your guard."

Sora nodded crossing both hands behind his head. "Don't worry Master, I will."

Yen Sid nodded."But I'm afraid you must destroy that negative power quickly, before it corrupts any of the worlds that are currently in peace." Yen Sid stated as Sora quickly nodded.

"Alright, I'll leave right away!" said Sora and then he started to look around the room, looking for his two friends that had always traveled with him. "Wait, where's Donald and Goofy?"

"They're with Mickey," Riku answered. "They're checking on the other Princesses of Heart. We thought that Xehanort might want to kidnap them, so they're going to be watching over them from now on."

Sora felt slightly disappointed since he would like to have Donald and Goofy by his side during his new mission, but it's not like he could do anything about it. Riku and Kairi couldn't go with him either because the redhead still needs to train as much as possible for the upcoming battle against Xehanort.

"It look like this time I'll be alone." said Sora crossing his arms.

"Will you be okay?" asked Kairi a bit concerned.

Sora grinned. "Yeah, that won't be a problem. I'll be able to go find out what's causing that dark power on my own."

Kairi giggled. "That's good to hear, but don't overdo it, okay? I'd like to train with you, so make sure you come back in one piece."

"Sure!" assured Sora. Sora then walked towards the door and he looked back at his friends.

"See you soon, guys." said Sora waving at his friends. Riku and Kairi both smiled and waved back while Yen Sid grinned and nodded in response.

Once Sora walked out of Yen Sid's study, he felt a tap on his shoulder, when he turned around he saw Kairi holding her hand out. Sora looked at what she was holding and it turned out to be her good luck charm that she'd given him throughout his adventure.

"Come back safe, alright?" said Kairi taking Sora's hand and giving him her good luck charm.

Sora smiled. "Don't worry, Kairi, you have my word." said Sora holding her good luck charm to his chest. Kairi smiled and walked back to Yen Sid's study leaving Sora in the staircases. Sora looked at the charm one last time before putting it in his pocket.

" _I promise_ _."_ ** _(End of Magical Mystery)_**...

 **-KOG-**

 _Planeptune's Tower..._

"It's been a month and you're still not doing your CPU job at all, Neptune!" Histoire shouted while Neptune was laying on a bean bag and playing Sonic games.

"Sonic Jump! Aw! Dang it!" Neptune mumbled as Histoire was growing tick marks on her head. "Are you listening to me?" Histoire asked in an angry tone. Neptune turned her head. "Hmm? Hey, even a goddess needs a break, right?" Neptune asked as Histoire crossed her arms.

"A break from what? All you've done is sleep and play games! said Histoire. Neptune was about to respond, but a voice cut her off.

"Neptune! The tea is ready!" Nepgear said while walking in with a tea set in her hands. "Sweet, thanks Nepgear. So, wanna do some PVP?" Neptune asked as Nepgear nodded in response. However Histoire was very very upset,her hair covering her eyes and she gritted her teeth.

"And you too, Nepgear?" Histoire mumbled as she went to the console's plugs and grabbed a hold of them. "Let's see you play games. Now!" Histoire shouted as she yanked the plugs out of the plugins disconnecting the consoles.

"No! Neptune yelled as she looked at Histoire. "Hey, it says in the user manual not to do that!" Neptune yelled, However Histoire lost control from the console's plug and started to swing it everywhere. Neptune ducked to avoid it, but this didn't last long until Histoire accidently hit the camera. Neptune got up and spoke. "Don't try this at home boys and girls" Neptune stated as Histoire signed heavily and Nepgear put on a nervous smile.

 _Within Planeptune..._

"Iffy!" a voice yelled out. IF turned around and saw her good friend Compa running towards her. "Hey Compa," replied IF. "Did you just get off work?"

"Yep," said Compa in a cheery tone. "Now I'm on my way to see Nep-Nep!," Compa stated. "Hey, that rhymed." IF smiled and turned forward.

"Good. I guess I'll join you, then." IF stated as they both stepped off the motion floor and was walking towards Planeptune's Tower. While they were walking a lady with white hair accidently bumped into Compa, stopping her and IF

Before Compa could say anything, the lady she bumped into quickly handed her a flyer and ran off. Compa looked at the flyer that was given to her and looked at it with curiosity.

"Hmmm." Compa hummed as IF looked at her. "What is it?" asked IF leaning towards the paper. Compa's eyes widened as she finally realized what the flyer was trying to say.

"Um, Iffy, this is bad." said Compa in a worry tone. IF looked at her with a serious expression. "Let me take a look at it." said IF holding her hand out. Compa handed her the flyer and IF read what it said at the top.

" ' _We don't need Goddesses'_ " IF read. IF sighed heavily thinking that Neptune was being lazy again. Compa took the flyer, folding it and putting t in her pocket.

"Let's go show this to Miss Histoire." Compa said. IF nodded and they started to walk towards the elevator. While they were walking, Compa saw something in her peripheral vision. Compa turned her head a little to the left and something _odd._ Compa stopped walking and IF noticed this and stopped walking as well.

"Is something wrong, Compa?" asked IF. Compa pointed at what she's looking at. What Compa is looking at seems to be a little mysterious creature with bright yellow eyes and crooked antennas and had a black shadowy color.

"Look,Iffy, what's that?" Compa asked, but once IF turned to see what Compa was pointing at, the creature seeped into the ground and disappeared into the shadows.

"Huh..Uhhh... there's nothing there,Compa" IF stated looking back at Compa with a curious expression, Compa however, had a very confused expression on her face indicating that she did see something indeed.

"Huh, that's weird, I could've sworn I saw something." said Compa scratching her head. IF giggled a bit. "Maybe that lady you bumped into earlier loosened your head a little." IF said while smiling.

Compa giggled at herself. "Yeah, maybe I'm just seeing things," said Compa rubbing the back of her head with her right hand. "Well, we better get going, Iffy." And with that, Compa and IF finally stepped into the elevator and were now on there way up to the top to go see their good friend Neptune and the rest **(Rest being Nepgear and Histoire)**.

* * *

 **And cut for now. I'm sorry this is a little short, but I just wanted to at least get one chapter out for you guys and now I'll respond to the reviews.**

 **HelpSomeone** **: Thanks, and I'm sorry for taking my previous one down, but I hope you enjoyed the rewrite.**

 **Guess : Thanks for the good luck and I have a few other ideas I'm gonna do with my story, so the CPU'S won't know anything about Sora and the events of KHBBS. P.S. Sora's reaction to Plutia's HDD form will be amazing.**

 **WaywardWind :** **Thanks for the kind words man and thank you for understanding why I deleted my previous one. Stay awesome.**

 **Dario Flaman** **: It's been continued XD. Hope you enjoyed.**

 **Keyslinger Roxas** **: Thanks dude, I hope you enjoyed the first chapter.**

 **ChosenOne358** **: To be honest, I like Sora going solo too and he his XD.**


	2. Ch-2 Upon Arrival and Update

**Chapter II**

 **Upon Arrival**

* * *

 **The Sharicite Room...**

"Here, take a look!" said Histoire. Neptune and Nepgear were currently sitting on the ground, listening to Histoire's lecture. Neptune and Nepgear looked at Histoire with a curious expression on both of their faces. Histoire started to get angry as Neptune and Nepgear kept on looking at her.

"AT THE SHARICITE, NOT AT ME!" yelled Histoire scaring both Neptune and Nepgear. Histoire moved out of the way, so Neptune and Nepgear can look at the Sharicite better.

"The Sharicite, Why, Is there something wrong with it?" asked Nepgear. Histoire got a little closer to Neptune and Nepgear whilst taking out a diagram and putting her glasses on.

"The Share energy levels in our crystals have been declining," said Histoire showing them the diagram. "As I have clearly indicated here." Histoire stated pointing at the diagram. Neptune got a little closer and decided to speak up.

"Sweet graph, but what's the big deal," started Neptune. "We've still got plenty of left, don't we?" asked Neptune with a curious expression on her face. Histoire took off her glasses and stared at Neptune with an angry look on her face. Neptune has really been slacking off this pass month and Histoire was getting more upset day by day, Not even Nepgear was doing anything about which angered Histoire even more. Histoire wants Neptune to do what's best for her country and playing video games, eating pudding and playing with Nepgear all day isn't making her country better.

"No, we don't!" Histoire said aloud causing Neptune to flinch. "Do you know where Shares come from or do you need another diagram?" said Histoire crossing her arms.

"Uh..." was the only response Histoire can get. Before Histoire could speak, Nepgear quickly spoke up. "It's like how much a country believes in it's goddess, right?, Their faith." Nepgear stated as Histoire smiled and nodded.

"Yes, exactly. Which means the hearts of the people are starting to drift away from Neptune, which is no wonder, really." stated Histoire with a low tone. Neptune was kinda of taken back by this and decided to ask.

"What? But I haven't done anything to make them hate me, I don't think!" said Neptune pouting. Nepgear pointed a finger at her chin, thinking. "Hmm, you haven't done anything to make them like you either, though." Nepgear stated. Neptune quickly looked at her sister with a worried face.

"I mean uh..." Before Nepgear could speak further on, a voice cut her off. "Nepgear's right, and you know it." a voice said. Neptune and Nepgear both turn to see their good friends IF and Compa. "Please, excuse us, Miss Histoire. But we overheard you talking." said IF walking in the room, Compa quickly following behind.

"IF, you and Compa, are always welcome." Histoire said with a cheery tone.

"You're siding with Histy too, Iffy?," said Neptune. "But Compa still loves me, right?" asked Neptune with a tone hoping that she'd say 'yes'. Compa looked at Neptune with her everyday smile.

"Well, Nep-Nep, she has a point." Compa responded while she took out the flyer handed to her earlier. Neptune got a little closer to the flyer, to get a better look at it. "Hmm? 'We don't need goddesses' " Neptune read as Histoire fell in anime style.

"If they understood you a little better, then everything would be fine." said Compa. Suddenly a creepy look appeared on Compa's face." Don't worry! It's nothing hard work can't fix." Neptune had a worried look on her face as she looked all around her.

"Uhhh! Everyone's against me! I'm in a major pinch." said Neptune as a tick mark grew on Histoire's forehead.

"It's this country of yours that's in a pinch!" shouted Histoire startling Neptune. "Remember, CPUs are goddesses who are supposed to work tirelessly for their people and do what's best for their country," said Histoire both arms and legs crossed. "Why do you think you have those powers of yours?" Before Neptune could respond, Histoire continued to speak.

"As a wise man once said..." Histoire is about to speak about the CPUs history and how responsibilities are important, but Neptune was too lost in thought, ignoring Histoire's lecture.

 _" Ugh. I hate getting lectured by Histy. If I were to count the amount times she's told me this story, It would at least be over a ga-gillion times. You know, I wonder If I can just,like, run away?...Wait! Of course!"_ Neptune thought hitting her palm with her fist, indicating that she had an idea. Neptune quickly stood up, interrupting Histoire's lecture.

"I am gonna get me some schooling in the goddess arts!" Neptune said aloud pointing at Histoire. Everyone looked at Neptune with curiosity and Histoire spoke up.

"Huh? Okay, but schooling from who?" asked Histoire. Neptune put a finger on her chin, thinking of who to teach her about being a better goddess. A few minutes had passed, but finally Neptune snapper her fingers.

"From, Noire!" Neptune stated pointing at Histoire once again. Everyone else looked at Neptune.

"What!" They all shouted simultaneously still looking at Neptune. Neptune grinned and spoke.

"Time for a Lastation vacation." said Neptune whilst looking at Histoire. Nepgear smiled nervously. " _This is gonna be a long day."_ Nepgear thought looking back at her sister smiling.

 **-KOG-**

 _Meanwhile, In the Gummi Ship..._

Sora was currently in his Gummi Ship, sitting in his chair. Once Sora used his Gummi Ship to exit Yen Sid's world, the first thing he saw was a purple dark energy not too far from the other worlds. The Dark Energy seemed to be getting closer the more he looked at it.

"So that's what Master Yen Sid was talking about." Sora said to himself getting his Gummi Ship closer to the negative power. Once Sora got a better look, he was able to see some Shadow Heartless inside the Dark Energy.

"I knew it," said Sora hitting his palm with his fist. "So whoever's up to this has to be leading the Heartless to the worlds that are in peace." Sora then looked in the distance and saw a _something_. He couldn't make out what that was, due to the dark energy surrounding it. Sora then stood up and looked at the end of the stream.

"What ever's causing this dark energy and the Heartless has to be coming from that direction." said Sora as he went back to his seat. Sora moved his Gummi Ship further down of where the negative power was coming from.

 _20 Minutes Later..._

Many minutes have passed and our favorite Keybearer was still on his way to what ever is causing this dark energy.

"Wow, Master Yen Sid wasn't kidding when he said that what ever's causing this was pretty far." said Sora yawning. Sora stood up from his seat and went torwards the control panel and decided turned the Auto Pilot on in his Ship, once Sora turned on the Auto Pilot, he went back to his and got comfortable in his chair. "Maybe, A quick nap wouldn't hurt." said Sora. And with that, the Keybearer went fast to sleep.

 _Sora's dream..._

 _Sora opened his eyes and found himself in Destiny Islands. Sora had a confused expression on his face, not knowing that this was all a dream._

 _"That's weird, Wasn't I on a mission in the Gummi Ship." Sora asked himself scratching his head. He then walked further down the beach, it was currently sunset and while Sora was walking, two little kids ran passed him. Sora stopped walking and looked at the kids, who were still running. One kid had short silver hair with a yellow jacket vest on with black shorts and blue and white stripped sneakers. The other kid had short brown hair with a white shirt and red shorts, along with some sandals. The two little kids were Sora and Riku, Eleven Years ago._

 _"Hey Riku, wait up!" yelled young Sora running behind his best friend. Young Riku looked over his shoulder while running and grinned. "Come on,Sora, I thought you can do better than that." Riku responded._

 _Sora's eyes widened when he realized who those two little kids were. "That's... Me and Riku... when we were kids?" Sora asked himself in disbelief. "Am I in the past or something?" He asked himself. Sora than followed the youger version of himself and Riku, who were currently panting under the bridge._

 _"Looks *pant* like I *pant* win, Sora." said Young Riku his hands on his knees. Young Sora looked at Riku with a playful angered expression._

 _"That's because *pant* you cheated *pant*. Young Sora responded. Sora was wathcing them from a distance, since he didn't want to be seen. Sora couldn't help but smile at himself, seeing that he and Riku hasn't changed all that much._

 _"Well, that's Riku for ya." thought Sora smiling. Sora then noticed that young Sora and Young Riku both looked up at the bridge, as if they see something or in this case,someone. Sora followed their gaze and saw someone. It was a tall teenage woman with shoulder length blue hair and was wearing a high-collared haltered top, two pink, intersecting belts over her chest, and black shorts. She had an odd silver badge on her chest. On her arms are white-bell sleeves with finger less gloves. She was also wearing what appeared to be high stockings or socks that reached all the way up to her thighs, leaving a small area of bare skin on her upper thighs. She also bore two strips of blue cloth that draped over either side of her hips, along with a smaller, white strip of cloth tied around her waist, draped in the same manner. She wore pointed, armored, silver boots with a sharp 'hook' on the outer side of each._

 _Sora looked at her from a distance with a somewhat confused face. He never saw someone like her while growing up in the island. While Sora kept staring at her with a curious expression, she jumped off the bridge and landed next to Young Sora and Young Riku. Sora could see them talking in the distance, Out of_ _curiosity_ _, Sora quickly ran behind a tree, that was next to the trio, Young Riku looked to his right, thinking that he saw something, but he quickly shrugged it off._

 _"One of you might be special enough." the Blue haired teen said earning a confused look from Young Sora, Young Riku and Sora who was still hiding behind a tree, overhearing their conversation._

 _"Special Enough? What does she mean by that." Sora thought to himself. Sora leaned to his left poking his head out of the tree to see what else she had to say._

 _"Hey, Do you mind telling me your names?" asked the blue haired teen. Young Sora smiled and nodded as Young Riku did the same._

 _"I'm Sora!" said Young Sora holding his hand in the air earning a smile from the blue haired woman and the regular grown up Sora. The blue haired woman turned to Young Riku._

 _"And you?" asked the blue haired woman. Young Riku looked at her. "Riku." Young Riku said with a normal tone. The blue haired woman looked at Riku closely._

 _"Someone has already passed this boy the power," She thought. "Was it Terra?". Young Sora then looked at Young Riku and smiled. The blue haired teen looked back at Young Sora._

 _"Sora, do you like Riku?" she asked. Young Sora smiled quickly. "Of course I like him, he's my best friend!" He said with a cheery smile. Real Sora who was still behind the tree was currently smiling at his young self._

 _"Yep, He always will be." Sora muttered looking at the trio. The blue haired teen smiled at Young Sora. "Good," she replied. "So then, if something happens, and Riku is about to get lost-or say, he starts wandering down a dark path alone-you make sure to stay with him and keep him safe." The two young ones looked at each other as the blue haired teen continued to speak. Sora was looking her with a smile, he could tell that the light within her was very strong and her courage was very high._

 _"That's your job, Sora, and I'm counting on you to do it, okay?" the blue haired teen said smiling. She raised both of her arms and petted Young Sora and Young Riku causing them to smile and laugh. Sora, who was still hiding behind the tree, looked at the blue haired teen with_ _curiosity, wondering why he doesn't remember someone like her._

 _"That's weird, out of all the worlds I've been to, how come I haven't met her yet?" Sora thought to himself. Sora then saw his young self and Young Riku walking away in the distance, Sora ducked a little to avoid getting caught._

 _When Sora stood back up, he saw the blue haired teen sitting on the tree that he,Kairi and Riku always hangout at._

 _"Maybe, If I ask her, I'll probably remember." said Sora as he got out of hiding. Sora ran to the shack that led him to the wooden staircases that would lead him to the bridge. Once Sora opened the door that led to the bridge, he saw the blue haired teen across from where he is standing, looking out to the sea._

 _"Well, here goes nothing." He said to himself. However while Sora was across the bridge, the blue haired teen looked at Sora with a normal expression on her face. Suddenly a massive strike of pain flew right into Sora's head causing him to clench his head._

 _"AH!" Sora shouted getting on his knees clenching his head. Sora opened his right eye, but his vision was blurred. After a few seconds of him clenching his head in pain, everything went black. While Sora was still_ _unconscious_ _, however he saw one word in the distance of his mind, it was faint but he was still able to read it._

 _"Reconnect."_

* * *

 _Back in the Gummi Ship..._

Sora opened his eyes slowly, while groaning in the process. He rubbed his head due to what happened.

"Huh, What was that about." Sora asked himself looking around. He was back in the Gummi Ship, still following the stream of darkness.

"So... that was all a dream?," He asked himself yet again." Just,...who was that girl?" Sora had countless of questions running through his head, like who was that girl who was talking to his young self and Riku. And why would he dream of going to the past, And more importantly why didn't he remember meeting her.

Suddenly the Gummi Ship alarm went off. Sora quickly stood up and finally saw what was causing this dark energy after so long. Whatever is causing that dark energy was currently being covered by darkness.

Sora then moved hid Gummi Ship closer to the round shaped negative power, however Sora still couldn't see very well.

"Looks like I have no other choice." said Sora as he moved his Gummi Ship right into the dark power. All Sora could see inside the dark power were nothing but purple fog along with little purple lighting strikes.

"Looks like this is worst than we thought" said Sora while scratching the back of his neck. Finally, the purple fog started to clear up taking the Gummi Ship further in. What Sora saw next was very surprising.

"Woah.." What Sora was looking at was a new and mysterious world that was emerged by darkness. The world looked like it had four large areas, One had a purple tint with a little tower poking out in the middle, but for some reason out of the four areas, that had the most darkness surrounding it. The other area seemed to have a black and grayish color to it, with a blue power core in the middle. The other area had a green tone to it, with a big 'X' shape building in the middle. And lastly the final area seemed to be engulfed by white color, and to add on it seemed to be snowing there too.

"A..n-new world" said Sora in shock. He got the Gummi Ship closer to this new world. Then the Gummi Ship performed a full on scan on the new world. After a few minutes of scanning the worlds name appeared on the monitor.

" _Gamindustri"_ Sora read off the monitor. "So that's where the dark energy is coming from" said Sora with a serious look on his face. Sora ran back to his seat, buckled up his seat belt with his right hand on the throttle.

"Gamindustri, here I come." And with that Sora pushed the throttle forward with force and the Gummi Ship took off heading to the new world that was called..

Gamindustri.

* * *

 **Hey guys, I'm so so sooooooooooo sorry for taking this long, I've had so much going on in my personal life such as the two regents I had to retake and so on. I know this chapter is short, but I want to keep you guys updated. So that's it. I'm writing chapter 3 while your reading this. No flames plz, R &R. Enjoy guys ;)**


	3. UPDATE!

**So...Hey guys, how have y'all been lately?...I don't even know where to start, I mean it's been so long since I decided to write another chapter,**

 **To be honest I had a chapter ready for you guys to read, but it got corrupted and was just gone, I got highly upset cause I didn't remember what I wrote.**

 **I tried thinking what to write but I just didn't have enough time to write, or even think.**

 **Im sorry if you guys thought this was another chapter.**

 **i just needed to let you guys know what was going on.**

 **I WILL NOT GIVE UP ON THIS STORY!, I'm just taking my time with it.**

 **See You guys on the next chapter.**


	4. Discontinued

**Hey Guys, it has been awhile hasn't it, now for those who thought this was a new chapter to this story I'm very sorry for disappointing you but I feel like I had to talk to you guys and let y'all know what's going on, I started writing this story when I was introduced to Hyperdimension Neptunia and I loved the series a whole lot and I was interested in the series for a long time, but slowly and slowly my love for the series was disappearing, I'm not really sure why but I'm just not into it as much as I was years ago and a whole bunch of personal things came up and that stressed me out a lot, I even had a chapter 3 ready to put out about March of last year but the file got corrupted and I lost everything, so after that I just got pretty upset because for writers who're reading this, I'm sure you guys can agree when I say that it's very hard to remember what you wrote word for word and that's essentially what happened to me. And re watching episodes from the anime wouldn't help because I'm writing my own scene, not just copying from the anime with tiny differences.**

 **So yeah I'm very sad to say that I will no longer work on this story, for those who're upset with me and want to unfollow me, I understand, for those who're not and understand where I'm coming from, thank you, I really mean it thank you, What I'm about to say next I put in my profile but I'll just put it here, So I'm absolutely positive you've guys seen or heard of My Hero Academia, for those who hasn't you are literally living under a rock XD, This anime has definitely become one of my favorites, I started watching it after Dragon Ball Super's hiatus. So I'm going to start working on a Kingdom Hearts X My Hero Academia crossover fanfiction very soon though, I need to see how KH3 starts off so I can have an idea on how to start the story, it will take place during KH3 so expect it very soon.**

 **Thank you guys for reading and I really hope I have y'all support on this, I was afraid to say anything because I feel like I'm gonna get bashed for stopping the story but it had to be said.**

 **As for what happens to the story, I'm gonna be deleting it a week from now so I can give everyone a chance to read this and I hate to have people read and leave them with an infinite cliffhanger.**

 **So I hope to see you guys in A Heart Of A Hero ;)**


End file.
